


Looking for a fic

by one1994



Category: SKAM (Norway), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Looking for fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one1994/pseuds/one1994
Summary: I'm looking for a fic where at first even has a crush on mikael, then he move to eskild flat and become housemate with isak.





	Looking for a fic

I'm looking for a fic where even has a crush on mikael at first, then he move to eskild flat and become housemate with isak, eskild and linn. Isak realize even's crush on mikael then even become close to isak. Isak then fall to even and try to distance himself from even, after that even realize that he fall to isak.  
Please someone let me know the title. Thank you


End file.
